


A Very Big Favor

by PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Epistolary, Homosexuality, Letters, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Harry Potter is an Auror with a time-limited case. Draco Malfoy is an Unspeakable who is the obstacle between Harry and the answers he needs. Harry pulls in a favor from the temperamental blonde, and then asks Hermione to deliver a thank you gift in return... Which leads to many unexpected results:Mainly that Draco is now Harry's date to a gala Harry hadn't signed up for.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Love (and) Letters [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/290606
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	A Very Big Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/gifts).



> To Playout~ 
> 
> Because she is a dork--and often let's me bounce ideas off her. And helps me write on occasion. And listens to me when I'm feeling overwhelmed.
> 
> She gets all the DracoHarry stuff.
> 
> [I will be adding more tags later. My tablet limits what I can tag on for some reason...]

Dear Malfoy,

I understand that your schedule is busy so I will make this note short:

What do I have to do to get my analysis sometime today versus next week?

HP

*****

Dear Auror Potter,

I know that you are used to being the centre of the universe, but I am sorry to say my office does not operate under the same assumptions as the rest of Wizarding Britain where the Saviour is concerned.

In other words: you will have to wait your turn like everyone else.

Your request is currently third in the queue. Unless you can convince me it is somehow more pressing than Auror Nightengale's or Deputy Shelly's, it should be completed within five business days, as you were told this morning.

Have a pleasant afternoon.

Unspeakable Malfoy

*****

Unspeakable Malfoy,

The case is as urgent as it was before, with the addition of being somewhat halted (gone cold, even) without that analysis.

How could I go about convincing you another way?

Auror Potter

*****

Dear Auror Potter,

Surely you are not suggesting something... _untoward_?

Is it the unsavoury reputation of Unspeakables as a whole, your misperception of Slytherins as unscrupulous and easily bought, or your generally low appraisal of myself that makes you think I can be bribed?

Choose your answer carefully. None of those options are particularly flattering and I just received another request for my services that might seem more urgent than yours...in the proper light.

DM

*****

Unspeakable Malfoy,

I know you well enough as a co-worker to know you hold yourself with high esteem, confidence, and integrity--I know you aren't easily bought. Instead, I'd like to offer a trade: you've been complaining about a particular case in which you need help, possibly Auror help. The one involving the enchanted suitcase that ate your favorite scarf and coat? Where you were certain someone planted it in your office on purpose just to get at you, but no one is listening to you?

Either way I plan to look into that for you for certain if you want me to, as it could be more serious next time and having things like that happen at the Ministry between coworkers is certainly not on. But perhaps you'd at least make me two versus three on your list?

HP

******

Dear Auror Potter,

If I were to agree to your offer, I would be prostituting my services as a Ministry employee for personal gain. That is both unethical and illegal. And besides being counter to my personal code of conduct, it could cost me my job.

However, I can see by the amount of time you've spent pestering me about this case that it is important to you. I am willing to stay late tonight to get the analysis completed and on your desk first thing in the morning. You must understand, though, that that would mean calling in your one and only favour from me. Are you sure you want to spend it now? It may prove invaluable in the future.

DM

P.S. I would appreciate you looking into the matter of the suitcase for me. I do not appreciate losing my belongings, nor being made a laughingstock at my place of employ. I have a particularly nasty trinket for the culprit when he or she is found. But you didn't hear that from me.

P.P.S. I suppose _some_ of my reputation is deserved.

*****

Unspeakable Malfoy,

I already have a few leads into your case, but as you have revealed an intent for harm whenever I do find the culprit I will be forced to keep the matter between myself and our bosses. I'll let you know when it's solved, why it happened, and how they got into your office, but their identity I would have to keep a secret unless I knew I could trust you enough not to harm them.

As for the analysis, considering the nature of the crime I am willing to take the risk. This is a time sensitive subject and the longer it takes, the less likely it is to catch the suspect.

I appreciate you staying late to help me out,  
Auror Potter

*****

Potter,

The analysis is complete and the results conclusive. It should help you resolve your investigation in a satisfactorily timely manner.

Seeing as I was here all night working on it, I would advise you not to reveal the suspects' identities to me at this time. I can't promise not to do violence to _you_ , let alone the individual responsible for that bloody suitcase, though I appreciate your diligent efforts concerning the matter.

For your own personal wellbeing, steer clear of Level 10 today. At least until I get a strong pot of coffee in me.

DM

*****

Unspeakable Malfoy,

I'll be sure to send up coffee, a box of those chocolate truffles you like, and a good breakfast your way via a messenger (probably Hermione since I don't trust your secretary).

Thank you for your diligent efforts,  
Auror Potter

*****

Dear Potter,

Thank you for the thoughtful breakfast. I am feeling considerably less murderous now thanks to it.

It was nice catching up with Granger, but I wish you would have come yourself. I understand you were just taking my advice to stay away, but you should know such advice doesn't apply when your intent is to deliver presents and ask me out. (Chocolate and flattery go a long way toward soothing my ire.)

I'm sure Granger has told you already, but I would be happy to be your plus one at the Gala.

Draco

P.S. You are wise to be wary of Tracy. She might be the most dangerous employee on my level (and that's saying something).

*****

Dear Hermione,

You asked Malfoy out for me? To the Gala? What Gala?! And why would you do that? I can't tell him I had no clue about it now, as he surprisingly said "yes". I don't want to hurt his feelings. How do you know I even like him, huh? Don't you think that was a bit presumptuous?

Not that I mind dating the man at all, but that is a lot of pressure and technically unprofessional, Miss Buttoned-Up-Solicitor.

Love,  
Harry

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I had no idea you even liked me, to be honest. I'm glad you agreed to go with me--having a date who knows what they're doing at those sorts of things will be helpful. Not to mention I've been wanting to put my arms around you for a long time and dancing is a great excuse.

Potter

*****

Dear Potter,

Is that why you sent Granger then? Because you thought I might reject your invitation? I had assumed it was because you were trying to follow directions for a change. It isn't like you to be pusillanimous. You have no problem asserting your wants in any other sphere, so why this?

For future reference, you don't need messengers to ask me out and you certainly don't need excuses to put your arms around me. I like you cocky and demanding.

Draco

*****

Dear Malfoy,

Didn't you once describe me as a cave man when I acted that way? I thought you disliked my "barbaric" behavior?

I'd be careful about giving me that kind of permission. We may both have trouble getting work done from here on out.

Potter

*****

Dear Harry,

You are familiar with the Creature Relations and Associations Program's annual charity gala--it is the one you have refused to attend for three years running, and for which I am chair of the executive board.

As of this morning, the invitation for this year's event is still sitting unopened on your desk.

I thought you would appreciate having a date since you'll be giving the keynote address (per the legally binding contract framed on my office wall that reads, "I, Harry James Potter, hereby grant one, Hermione Granger, a Very Big Favour in exchange for her saving my arse by completing and turning in my Annual Outcomes Report this 30th Day of June, 2004.").

Draco is an excellent choice because he will make sure you are presentable and on point, guide you in the principles of proper etiquette, and give you something at which to stare wistfully when you're busy not paying attention to any of the other speakers. Like you do every time the three of us are in a meeting together.

You're not as subtle as you think you are, love.

Hermione

*****

Dear Hermione,

Damn you for knowing me too well... I assume you went over this with him or am I expected to?

And you really had that framed?

What am I supposed to talk about??

HP

*****

Dear Potter,

I called you a _Neanderthal_ because you were acting like one. I don't appreciate that sort of behaviour in the workplace. But context is everything--romantically, I like it when a man takes charge. Consider this permission granted.

Just be sure you don't disrupt my work overmuch. I take pride in my job.

Draco

*****

Harry,

You're a big boy. Talk to him yourself. You'll figure something out, I'm sure.

Hermione

P.S. Of course I had it framed! A promise like that is as good as gold. I can't wait to see you posing for pictures at the gala. This will be our biggest year yet.

*****

Dear Hermione,

Posing for _pictures_ , too?! Have you gone mad, woman? Ugh... There better not be any other hidden surprises.

There are other hidden surprises, aren't there?

Harry

*****

Dear Malfoy,

I was just told by Hermione I am apparently the key-speaker and am expected to take photos at the gala. Will that be a problem? I mean besides for me since I haven't written a speech or what-have-you in my life.

Potter

*****

Dear Harry,

Stop whinging. Your commitment for the gala is simple and easy: give a little speech, mingle, pose for photographs, and look like you're happy to be there. Besides that, you'll get to spend the evening in the company of a charming and attractive man. I'm not even sure that should count as a Very Big Favour.

Hermione

*****

Dear Hermione,

You know I hate the press, pictures, and public in general. This is a BIG Big Favor. I will have made up for all things I owe for this.

But it does give me a good excuse to ~~fondle~~ spend time with Malfoy.

Harry 

***** 

Dear Potter, 

You didn't know? Granger made it sound as though that were the reason you were being selective about your date, since you were likely to be photographed with him and all. I don't know if I am flattered or put out by this revelation. 

Either way, it is fine. I am not camera shy. And I can help you craft your speech if you would like.

We'd best start planning our outfits now. We've only got two weeks to shop. 

Draco 

P.S. That last part was a joke. I haven't scared you off, have I? 

***** 

Dear Malfoy, 

I want to date _you_ , the person. Not for the benefits of it under any circumstance. Just had to say that to make things clear. 

And believe it or not you may have to call the shots on clothes, since my fashion is usually denims and a shirt. In fact, that's all I own. I'm better at dancing now, at least, but otherwise I am a date disaster. You've no clue what you have agreed to. 

Help on the speech would be nice, too. Am I supposed to introduce myself first? 

Potter 

***** 

Merlin's beard, Potter, how have I gone this many years thinking you were as confident and capable in all things as you appear to be with a wand in your hand? (Please tell me you are not this uncertain in bed. That may be a dealbreaker, I'm afraid.) 

Seeing as you are going to be needing a good deal of help, what say we work up an appetite shopping on your next day off, take a break over dinner, then retire to either your place or mine to work on your speech? 

DM 

***** 

Dear Malfoy, 

Just because I have no interest in politics does not make me totally inept. 

It will probably take a few days to make sure my speech is just right. We may need to keep at it for a week or so, possibly all night. I have quite a bit of stamina if motivated correctly. 

Potter 

***** 

Dear Harry, 

Perhaps we should see how big a favour this really is after learning how well you and Draco hit it off? 

Word on the street is, the two of you have already scheduled a pre-date date. 

Hermione 

***** 

Dear Mione, 

First off, his did you find out about that? 

Second of all, "word on the street"? Really? 

Third, seriously, how do you know that? We just scheduled it today! Not even an hour ago! 

Harry 

***** 

Dear Potter, 

I am rather exacting as a tutor--my expectations are extremely high, you know. But you will find I get results. And I have already shown myself willing and able to stay up all night for you. 

How motivated do you feel? 

DM 

***** 

Dear Malfoy, 

Almost motivated enough to come to your office and get started right now. Not to worry, I'm an excellent multi-tasker and can work on my speech and my reports at the same time. 

Harry 

P.S. Apparently people know we have speech writing planned. 

***** 

Dear Harry, 

I have my ways. 

Hermione 

***** 

Dear Harry, 

A keynote address at a very important fundraising gala sounds more urgent than Deputy Shelly's audit. You've been moved to the front of the queue. 

Draco 

****** 

Dear Malfoy, 

I'll be up right away, then. After all, the Gala is only a few weeks away and I really need help on it. 

Harry 

**Author's Note:**

> (Draco was not disappointed by Harry's performance, for those curious.)


End file.
